godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Gold
“Hey! Sweeeetie! You aren't going any where until you ask our quiz questioooon!” ~ Mr. Silver "He's such a sexy man! Just my type" ~ Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold & Mr. Silver (金さん ＆ 銀さん Kin-san & Gin-san) are two minor antagonists in God Hand. Two stereotypically homosexual men, they work under Elvis as hostile leaders of a dance group. They are the first boss encounter in the game. Appearance Mr. Gold and Mr. Silver are a pair of identical dark-skinned muscular men, who have platinum blonde hair cut short, and have large handlebar mustaches, other than their clothing, they are completely identical, except for the tattoos on their back, Mr. Silver having a Q and Mr. Gold having an A. The duo's identical appearances extend to their clothing, as mentioned before, which is composed out of various bits and pieces of clothing that leaves little to the imagination, consisting of small vests, trunks, long studded gloves, arm & leg braces composed out of their namesake metals, as well as feathers with red (for Mr. Gold) and blue (Mr. Silver) tips. Personalities They are a pair of effeminate, festive, and flirtatious, as they like to hit on any man they find attractive, such as Gene who responded "I'm not that kind of guy!" to Mr. Gold flirting with him, they also enjoy throwing dance parties and holding impromptu Quizzes, as evidenced by the tattoos on their backs, which indicates their roles they take in their Quiz games, as Mr. Silver asks questions and Mr. Gold answers them. Description Mr. Gold and Mr. Silver play very little role in the story, as they aren't encountered again after being fought, except for the Fighting Ring, and they merely serve as what would seem to be Elvis's very distracted lookouts, as they are fought a short while before reaching Elvis's Mansion, alongside four waves of minions consisting of two normal Henchmen, two Bandanna henchmen, two Fatty's, and two Leader henchmen. Powers & Abilities They do have two unique attacks in their fight, one of which involves one grabbing the other by his heels and swinging him around, finally hurling the other's entire body at Gene. The other is a pelvic slide wherein they will try to hit Gene with their butts. Mr. Silver is also invulnerable to the Ball Buster move, as Gene will comment on this after the fight. Moves * Hip Rush: Either of them will attempt to hip check Gene. * Spinning Backfist: Either of them will twirl around and hit Gene with the back of a closed fist. * Dive Kick: Either of them leaps into the air and then preforms a diving kick, they like to use this move a lot and will sometimes even use it one after another. * Knee Kick (ヒザゲリ Hizageri): Their standard grab attack. Either of them will grab Gene and start knee-bashing his face. * Ball Buster (キンテキ Kinteki): Mr. Silver preforms a crouching punch towards Gene's groin. * Volleyball Attack '(バレーボールアタック ''Barēbōruatakku): Mr. Silver will judo toss Gene into the air, and Mr. Gold jumps into the air to slam Gene into the ground like a volleyball. * '''Giant Swing (ジャイアント スイング Jaianto Suingu): The duo will run to a specific location, while one of them will grab the other by the legs and start swinging him around to built up momentum, after that, they will toss their partner at Gene like a projectile. Quotes * "He's such a sexy man! Just my type!" ~ Mr. Gold, regarding Gene. * "Question time Sweetcheeks, what's the name of our boss!" ~ Mr. Silver, asking Gene a question. * "Elvis! E-L-V-I-S!" ~ Mr. Gold, answering Gene's question. * "Unfortunately, time's up baby..." ~ Mr. Silver, threatening Gene. * "Awwwww..." Mr. Gold, sarcastically(?) displaying dismay. * "Let's goooooooo!" ~ Both. (When the first 3 waves of their henchmen are defeated. * "Aren't you a big stud?" ~ Either (Vocalization 1) * "Oh you're giving me goosebumps!" ~ Either (Vocalization 2) * "Wanna go brokeback cowboy?" ~ Either (Taunt 1) * "Woo! That's a smokin' ass baby!" ~ Either (Taunt 2) * "Whip it!" ~ Either (Attacking 1) * "Whip it good!" ~ Either (Attacking 2) * "Here I coooome!" ~ Either (Attacking 3) * "That's nice!" ~ Either (Taunted) Tips and Strategies * Mr. Silver seems to be the more dangerous of the pair, as he will toss Gene so that Mr. Gold can hit him in mid-air, and is also immune to the Ball Buster, because of this, it is recommended to go after him first. * Mr. Gold and Mr.Silver will become a lot easier after one of them has fallen. * If possible, you should attempt to separate them from one another with launcher moves. * Because of the two-on-one nature of their boss fight, be sure to pay attention to the sounds that Mr. Gold and Mr. Silver make as they preform their attacks, as you might find that one of them will end up off-screen and you will see that you can't predict what attack the other will use. * They are vulnerable when they start swinging each other around for their toss attack, despite it's intimidating looking animation. * A Shaolin Blast has the capability to instantly kill both of them at the beginning of the fight. Trivia * The game has them send out two opponents at the same time before stepping in the ring in order to get the player used to the concept of fighting two enemies simultaneously at once. * Their line of "Wanna go brokeback cowboy?" is a reference to the title of "Brokeback Mountain" a 1997 short story and 2005 film that is simultaneously well known and infamous for depicting a gay relationship between two men. * Their tendency to shout "Whip it!" and "Whip it good!" is likely to be a reference to the song by Devo of the same name of the first phrase. * The costume that they wear can be purchased under the name "Carnival" after beating the game once. Gene's version of the costume is leopard-printed instead of being any other color and has black feathers, it also has the addition of a fishnet shirt that has midriff on it. Amusingly, he will also still comment on how * Mr. Gold will drop a banana after the fight. Mr. Silver will almost always drop a pair of cherries (referring to Gene's comment of him having lost his balls) or rarely a silver coin after the fight. * They might be a reference to the Golgo 13 characters Gold & Silver, who are pair of assassins who dress up in outfits that have their namesake colors. * Their voice actor, Wally Wingert, is best known for his roles as the character Almighty Tallest Red from Invader Zim, Cubot from Sonic The Hedgehog, as well as voicing the titular protagonist of Maximo in the Maximo series, another CAPCOM game developed for the PS2. * Their nature as a pair of tanned, muscular men who have a homo erotic relationship with eachother might be a reference to Adon & Samson from Cho Aniki. Gallery Gold & silver tattoos.png|A view of their tattoos. Hypocrisy.png|"Where in hell do you buy costumes like this!?" Eunuch.png|"Doesn't look like he was packing much heat..." Category:Males Category:Sub Boss Category:Antagonist Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Minions of Angra Category:Stage 1